Equestria: Return of the seventh element
by twilaxraindowlash
Summary: Ally is A human 17 yr old who sat during the night but then she opens a book which directs her to tell her to do something Magical... But she has a past which is twice removed The second story will come up after this is done! ENJOY! please dis/like i don't mind but please i need a proofreader and editor, And tell me if i need to add anything else FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ANTHING!


I was there sitting in my room, It was a storm I had nothing else better to do but just sit in my bright pink room.I sighed and had a look at the Bright rainbow coloured picture. Whiched contained my 12 yr old self and the Elements of harmony…And I was the seventh element Believe. I had no memory what happened…I don't know who they are…

I got up from my Purple and rainbow bed and looked in my white and oranged patterned draw. I saw a dirary and on the cover was Me and my friends! I blinked twice not expecting to read,I thought the writing was gonna be terrible since I wrote the cover when I was five and I opened it with a sigh but behind the cover was jibberish words and hand patterns I cocked my head when I heard 'Hello, Ally' and It was a pink pony drawing who I was looking and listening at she was badly drawn but I have to admit she looked close to the one in the picture.'well what are you wating for?...Touch my hoof!' I did what she wanted and I was zapped into my colourfull dirary with the drawing of the pink pony 'Come on follow me!' I did what I was told and I jumped on letters which then fell to the bottom of the page.

We then arrived at a cyan page with a very angry rainbow mane hair. The drawing claim it was rainbowdash.'Who's rainbowdash?' I asked the pink pony said 'You are Ally and I am pinkie pie! But ally every pony needs you back!' I shaked my head in despair…But I can't..i just can- the party pony than Did in this creepy voice 'YOU BETTER COME AT THE FULL MOON YOU MUST GO TO YOUR FAVOUT TREE YOU HANGED OUT WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER…AND SAY THE WORDS BEHIND THE COVER!' 'BUT WAI-' I did not have time to finish but tonight was the full moon I put important items in my bag including the dirary Then I heard something fell of my jewlery drawer and it was a crown it contained real jems, six, to be ezact and one giant one in the middle which apeard to be white on its left a purple dimond and on its white and magenta Thunderbolt. I put the crown in my bag hoping it will be a great help.

It was mignight and I was prepard to leave my home I kissed my little sister on the head and she smiled, there was tears in my eyes and I went to my dad and gave him the letter It was really sad and finnaly my pet…My hamster woke up and looked at me sadly..He knew I was going but I said it would be okay…I kissed him on the cheak and I sadly whispers 'When I go can you please do something for me?' he nodded his head and I then replied "Please look after my baby sister' whe both then looked at her and I said my goodbyes and left remembering the letter I gave my dad while he was sleeping.

DEAR DAD,

You wont see me for a while because a drawing of my childhood told me to go to my faves tree and Enter it, I don't know if I will come back but please do not go searching for me, I will be okay, I have my phone so you can text me when ever okay? Its charged to 100% but I only can use it once a day so I don't waste power Dad, I love you and Carol just please Don't go searching for me beacause you will never find me. I love you both and you will always be in my heats when I am in Equestria.

From your loving daughter,

Ally :P

I felt a warm tear rolled down my cheak, Warm salty it was time to save Equestria.

I PRESENT

EQUESTRIA: AND RETURN OF THE SEVENTH ELEMENT!

Ally was a tall girl with Brunnete hair, She was a 17 year old, 5 years since she visted Equestria, But then it is 5 days for them. Her part-time job? A worker for Horse stables she loves animals not matter what,That gives her the ability to talk to animals. Her father has a disability, That's why her father sleeps all the time, And her baby sister Carol, was her mother gaved the name Before she died in that car accendent which everyone survived but her, Everyone thought Ally was a crazy girl because of her abilty to talk to animals and talk to drawings,Everyone disliked her,Apart from this person who loves math name Stella.

But at last ally Arrived at the tree, Oh the memories bring back where Ally and Stella would talk and play all day long intill they needed to go home,Ally then brought out her old dirary, She started to yell the words

'May the power be with me! I MUST GO TO EQUESTRIA, Where celestia is queen of all!'

Nothing happened she opened the book to the pink pony and yelled 'NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!'the pink pony replied 'You silly filly!' put on the crown and say it back words! And Then ally tried again with a big huff she then yelled again

Where Celestia is queen of all! I must go to equestria! May the power be with me!

Ally's eyes turned white, she started to levitate, Her hair was flicking and All ways and a doorway to Equestria opened and a big flash happened! Ally levitated down and her gorgeous Hazel eyes returned. The doorway was open,Ally then walked in the light and she was in her Equestrian home And then she smiled and a tear rolled down her cheak, Pinkie pie saw Ally and hugged her And she yelled with waves of tears rushing down her side 'OH ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY!,I MISSED YOU SO MUCH PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS RELM!' Ally got confused and she rememberd who pinkie pie was and the flash back camed pinkie pie was the first pony she met!

12 year old Ally walked down the streets sad and scared looking and pinkie pie poped up and yelled a big hello And Ally jumped up and got caught by pinkie pie.

Then Ally yelled with tears 'Pinkie pie! My old pony friend its great to see you!' The duo cried and hugged each other –After all they are good friends- The pinkie chuckled 'Hey Ally!. My friends are waiting for me! Wanna come!?' Before Ally could answer Pinkie pie grabbed Ally and Took her to suger cube coner. Rarity was the second one to notice Ally and was horrified by when she saw the human and grumbled sarcestly'Well here is Ally the Wonderful human is back!' And rarity tried to looked happy and said 'Why ally your back!' They both hugged and Ally remember Rarity!

Rarity was the first one to use magic on Ally, well of couse she used it on 12 year old Ally because She had more style than Rarity, But Forgive and forget is her family code!

Ally said and punched Rarity in the arm playfully 'Hey don't worry Rares!' Then Rainbowdash showed up and Bragging about how awesome she was and saw Ally Then with joy Rainbow shouted 'ALLY! YOUR BACK!' and hugged Ally ,Then ally returned the hug. Applejack and fluttershy came Ally than had a flash back moment

Why don't ya'll leave her alone,She looks scared! 'you closer to her! But.." SO WHAT APPLE JACK YOU SCARE HER WITH YOUR ROPE! WELL RD YOU SCARED HER WITH YER FYLIN! And the both huffed angrly.

And then princess twilight sparkle camed and the friends shifted to the sides as twilight trotted slowly to Ally and said gentally but smart,'Ally did you bring your crown?',Then at that moment she open her panda like bag and put up the crown and twilight replied a perfect squeal. Then something bad happened a big earth quake happened and to the Elements of harmony's horror discord and Queen Quesilis came up and laugh evily and Yelled together 'You the elementsof harmony bah! We will show you OUR TRUE POWER!' and then the combined and grew giant more giant than the great big tower of Ponoky. 'TIME FOR THE GREAT BATTLE OF EQUESTRIA!' yelled discoques! Twilight sparkle was scared, Everyone was, Including Rainbowdash. 'Quick to the elements!' yelled shacky twilight sparkle and the elements of harmony galloped-eccept for Ally who ran. They than ran to The library and put one the element 'Ally quickly!' yelled the other and Ally yelled and put on her crown!

At that moment the elements of Harmony started to flote there eyes turn crystal clear and all of the combined and Ally GREW LARGE AS LARGE AND DISCORD AND Quees queslise! And the battle was on! Ally threw a punch wich hit discords head and Ally then kneed Queen Queslis in the chin, Then Ally combined there strength with the main six and Used this super beam and the rainbow reached to the combined duo and they yelled 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' and they was blasted to oblivion a white flash filled equestria and The Elements opened there eyes…'Uggg my head' Said rainbowdash as she rubbed her sparkle said 'well at least Equestria is safe… Then Ally stood up on her four hooves…Wait FOUR HOOVES?! Ally looked down and she was a pony Green hair blue body and pink skin…Ally was gone…

Weather…Twilight sparkle whisperd…'What in the hay is Weather?' apple jack seemed to loose track. Pinkie pie then said '100 YEARS AGO! '

There was a pony named weather she was a missing element but then when celestia said there can be seven elements she knew what was coming to be us! Then Weather was sent to ther realm next to our right which eneded up being earth and then Weathers name was Ally! But celsetia was wrong! We need the last Element the element of Belive!...

To be continued


End file.
